Die! Die! Die!
by Yuri the Eighth Demoness
Summary: Villain Deku got his birthday wish: Kacchan whom he had been insanely, eternally and hopelessly obsessed with; Kacchan whom he wastes no time transforming; Kacchan who becomes enamoured with destruction that everyone now trembles at the mere thought of him. Kacchan whom, like Izuku Midoriya, no longer remembers what it's like to be someone's hero. - Also updated in AO3.
1. Into Thine Hands

_Yuri: You know, this fic was so difficult to write. I cried actually, because of how twisted they had become, and like an onlooker to that, I only wanted them to go back to who they were again. :(_

 _P.S. I'm sorry for killing Shouto and Kirishima. *crais_

* * *

It took them ages before they managed it, that was, the feat to capture Katsuki Bakugou, what with the genius-turned-villain a pain to deal with, a walking _disaster_ at every turn, killing his own brothers in the process of obtaining the fuel to his Polyquirk*, turned into basically the walking equivalent of a nuclear bomb that's exploded in every opportunity, leaving nothing but a body count that would make even the vilest quiver. He was a _monster_ , pure anarchy...the _devil's_ apprentice who sleeps in _his_ bed...

Far from the somewhat verbally abusive, foul-mouthed student he'd been in UA, Katsuki Bakugou had finally learnt to shut his own mouth through the years. But if only his late friends could've guessed that his silence later on should equate to the horrifying way by which he's dealt death by the _quarter million_ * every time he walked the earth in solid rage, they'd have let him scream and bitch all he wanted. They'd have let him be expressive. They'd have valued him even more, though inevitably, Villain Deku, another result of UA's now-admitted incompetence, came to tarry him away...

They were the hope that had gone wrong on so many levels, rivals to the prestige of being number one that circumstances had destroyed: Izuku Midoriya, All Might's "chosen", the first to be seduced by this darkness until he broke into pieces, taking heed the obsession that lurked in the depths of his own mind, only to then snatch Katsuki Bakugou away, causing him to go insane, repeatedly violating him in more ways than one until the latter, too, succumbed to insanity.

What was born from their tribulation was a duo like none other. Partners, _lovers_ , destroyers who worked better as villains than they had ever been as aspiring heroes. Two great minds warped terribly. Two souls that were representative of All Might's pride torn asunder: one who used to possess his heart to save; the other with his determination to always win. Both always wanting to be like or surpass him.

No more.

Not anymore.

 _Deku_ and _Kacchan_ were an almost lost cause now, if not for the faint glimmer of possibility those who loved them still held. A tiny flame that urged them on, perhaps, in a thought that they could still return. That maybe the two and their mentality can still be salvaged - whatever was left of it? They were likewise victims. Somewhere in the murderous visage and coldness they've come to embody, there still were the remnants of their dreams that will pull them back to reality.

 _Enough of this nightmare!_

But no one was waking up...

The skies were still dyed crimson. Their mothers still cried blood. Everyone who held affection for them both continued to mourn the demise of their innocence. And here were the two, on the spree of devastation, death-bringers, killers... No one's _hero_ but of themselves.

"Be a good boy and call him here, Katsuki Bakugou."

He was to be the bait, in a last ditch effort, this trap, the Police, banking on the fact that 'Kacchan' was just that valuable to 'Deku' and seeking to catch the latter here, using this horrendously twisted affair the two shared, beginning since childhood, over years of growing up together, binding them at last in this wicked, coercive marriage within a life of crime.

Midoriya Izuku was _hooked_ upon Katsuki, like a drug or intoxicant, like an endless addiction. They knew of the rape. Then the brainwashing. Their relationship was the result of a rotten endeavor Villain Deku was proud of accomplishing in a mere few months. Then it became crystal clear that he couldn't leave his lover alone now - let all the world fall into despair before he did! He would carve it out in blood and mangle it inside-out if he had to!

For that reason, the heroes and the Commission knew he would come. Kacchan was _his_. He will reclaim him certainly.

"Villain Deku!"

There was a low thrum, the ground rumbling, before something like an explosion happened, though it was just pieces of displaced dirt as something fell, dust billowing up, ground cratering as with a single leap, the male in question cleared the distance. He came alone. He was _that_ confident.

"What's this? A horde of heroes to greet me? I'm flattered."

The trace of youth was evident on his face, this boyish charm with the adorable freckles and the unruly mop of verdant hair. He looked so much like a man-child...except the expression on his face was the grin of a grim reaper.

He had matured, was in fact older, taller, a couple years short after being legal but already a powerful vessel for a Quirk he's inherited. He had mastered One for All, and wielding that, he had undoubtedly left his mark in infamy.

How many heroes had fallen prey to his greed? Had he not killed as many as his Kacchan had or more _for_ the latter? When he was jealous, doesn't he go wild with seething rage and just kill- kill!- k i l l...

Poor Eijirou Kirishima he'd sent down to _hell_ with no remorse. He i s _competition_ after all. One of the few _things_ he'd hated so much and had used to drive Kacchan to the brink.

Gentleman Death that's forgotten how a hero's suit felt like. He now dressed in his Sunday best -the formal shirt, the pressed pants, rolling his sleeves over the generous muscles of his arms, a double-breasted vest, dress shoes, all the way to the pocket watch and the black gloves that stretched up to only half his palm- his appearance takes a page from All For One.

Complete down to the undeniable devious glint in his eyes, this evil that's stained him deep. As he roamed his glance over, grinning again to see his beloved all chained up and restricted.

"Kacchan. There you are. They got you in a bind _again_ I see?" he was playing with the memory of a Sports Festival long forgotten. Why must they always have to cage his love?

Eraserhead was in the crowd, with his heart twisted inside, as if someone plugged a dull knife there and was slowly turning the handle. These two, had such promise. How did he describe them once? The game-changers? The ones whose very presence pushed their classmates to strive for a whole new level of greatness. They have never agreed...not until _this_ and oh how he _wished_ that they had stayed arguing again.

Where were they now? The jock and the nerd*. Where were they now? The two who was one, or both, always at the core of every maelstrom. They were still at its epicentre now. But Aizawa would rather it not be on their way to death row.

"Reminiscing, _Sensei_?" Midoriya still has that voice, deeper though and different at the same time. It was apathy in sweet honey, retaining that gift of gab he's used on one a many occasion to lift others up. He had, after all, taken over the League of Villains and amassed a following greater than before with this talent. Just like All For One. He had become the great successor of the cause.

Although the All For One was not _in him_. *It dwells in the fine body of the childhood friend he's turned into his bitch. The very same gagged and pulling at his restraints, denied access to his Quirk, else, Deku wouldn't be standing there, faced with this seeming stalemate of a situation.

One side needed to move. While all the normal world watched the scenes play out from behind the safety of their screens.

"Reminiscing...all of you?"

How could they not be? This was Izuku Midoriya. He was _supposed_ to be the next embodiment of the Symbol of Peace, the epitome of justice.

"Tch- bullshit.

"What use is _that_? I'd rather you hand me Kacchan _now_. I have wine and a large bed waiting for him," he shamelessly admitted."It _is_ my _birthday_."

Oh right. It was one year ago to this day that his followers gave him the best gift ever, a half-naked Katsuki contained in bed, although he eventually released him of those binds to nail him down again. It was just a matter of subduing, asserting his motives better than the other could fight off. Not that Katsuki Bakugou was easy to enslave - he was equally powerful and fought every step of the way _of course_. His Kacchan didn't become docile if he hadn't beaten him up to a pulp first, yes, then subjected him to some deep and glorious fucking that took some time to do too.

Recalling that was a turn on. Never mind the gnats now surrounding his lover. Villain Deku licked his lips. His eyes seemed to be focused on the other alone...

Those eyes had him jumping before thinking, didn't they? The eyes that pleaded he get him out of this dilemma as it looked to be seeking help...just like that day with the pathetic Sludge Villain. _Just like old times eh, Kacchan?_ he would have teased him. But the opposition couldn't leave him to his reverie and it pissed him off.

All these negotiations - blah blah blah. He was not here for _their_ _demands_. He just wanted his man back.

"We implore you-surrender yourself peacefully," said Chief of Police Kenji Tsuragamae, in a ploy, as, surrounded by the force and pro-heroes, the authorities held his Kacchan at gunpoint. And it wasn't _any_ ordinary threat. The bullets contained in those weapons...they were the very same that once nullified Lemillion's Quirk.

Ah, so sweet sweet Eri-chan still existed somewhere? Midoriya put it on his mental list to have a talk with her again soon once this is over.

"You sure drive a hard enough bargain, but is that wise?" he somewhat simply smirked. "What if I didn't care what happened?" was what he suggested next, much to the shock of those present, smooth and polished as he had eventually transformed into. "Villain or _Quirkless_ being, Kacchan would still be mine in any way I _want_."

That drove a single smack of truth. People should have realized by now that he wasn't just into him because their hostage had become one fine piece of work. Deku's devotion to his twisted obsession welled from a reserve of affection that's rooted upon the days even before the latter had manifested his Quirk. He _loved_ Kacchan since he met him, this they should have understood.

Chief Tsuragamae gritted his fangs. It was always impossible to talk to this _brat_. Look where it landed All Might when he had foolishly tried to dialogue with the boy once before? He gave the signal. They had to tighten the net in now or lose the chance, the pro-heroes on high alert that even Mt. Lady had turned titan, Kamui Woods and Endeavor on the edge in wait.

This time likewise, snipers had trained Midoriya with the same Quirk-removing bullets. Although Villain Deku's body did not show signs of giving mind. He did not move at all, merely standing there dotted red by the scope lights, that smile the only thing fading as he lowered his head first, however he next tugged at his glove to flex his fingers.

He was gearing to go, the force of his Quirk ghosting, electric over his form-

"Remove his muzzle," the Chief ordered in haste regarding Bakugou, but was that likewise smart? "Talk him to ceasing you fool, or we will drag you _both_ out of here without your Quirks! Dead if we have to!"

They pushed his head down and held him steady,maintaining gunpoint, only for their hostage to scream out, parched throat, strained jaw muscles and ragged breathing aside, the last piece that got the other villain starting:"DEKU! SLAUGHTER THESE MOTHAFUCKERS!"

The disparity between heroes and villains was apparent. Where the other side was more leaned towards the preservation of life and the protection of the weak, the latter had no regard for _that_ whatsoever therefore it was easier for them to do something like this -to wipe out a large chunk of the Police Force in one go!

"DIEEE!"

It was a technical mismatch. Humans with nary the proper reflexes could not get away in time,ending up the casualty of but one single smash that decimated around two blocks at once. He had become this overpowered!And with speed and stamina that was difficult to match on any level, prompting everyone to scatter, the heroes moving in with the hopes to overwhelm him.

Already, he had made it past the rain of nullifying bullets, the snipers unable to catch him unaware, making dancing through all that effortless the way he slid, ducked and parried, spun over and out of the way, finally breaking into a sprint closer and closer to his goal. All that stood in his way were the pros.

"Deku!"

Bakugou renewed his struggle, a feral animal trying to leap out of the hands that had him under control, unharmed like how he'd anticipated, that no one was really serious about using that Anti-Quirk bullet on him. Which made them all _weak_. In a battle, the only way to win was to do anything and give everything.

Theyshould have just killed him the first instance they had!

"DEKU!"

"Seal him in!"

That voice echoed as walls rose around the captive one. They were puling him underground in a rock shell and back to Tartarus where his reinforced cell awaited. Not if his lover could do something about it. Not if the evil bearer of One for All could move the mountains and change the tide of the situation.

"Give him back!"

How long ago was it that he'd screamed that, witnessing his childhood friend getting nabbed by those once- _fiends_ that dared enter camp?In the depths of Midoriya's mind, he still held that same fear didn't he? Of losing the person he cherished the most to the situation, but unlike then, he was sure to do a better job here. He'll make sure of that.

He was stronger, had less the inhibitions and none of his prior concerns. His body could wield his Quirk more effectively now;could do so without feeling any more than a sting or sprain, his body used to the power he'd inherited. His limits...he had pushed them aside and overcome them all.

His heart and his conscience as well...he had _killed_ and _buried_ them both -alongside everyone he had no use for. All he needed _was_ Kacchan after all. Everyone else was trash for the gutters. Like Ochaco Uraraka and Shouto Todoroki. The first in a multitude of others that became one face too many in his massive list. Endeavor was here for revenge was he? He blazed like the sun as he came at Deku with all the strength he could muster.

"Stupid! And you had the right to mourn now when you _couldn't_ even _call_ yourself a decent father!?"

"SILENCE VILLAIN! YOU DO NOT KNOW MY PAIN!"

Well this was tedious. It was useless. With hate clouding a hero's judgement, could he even esteem himself any better than the ruffian he seeks to destroy? But there was no contest. This wasn't some rivalry between All Might and the man who was always second to him. This was just Enji Todoroki seeking vengeance.

Very human...how...boring...

Their first explosive clash parted. Villain Deku used the sole of his foot as his starting point, making a springboard or pedestal out of the massive rocks that had surfaced during the commotion and when he fell to the ground to fly up at an angle, smashing Mt. Lady straight to her forehead and knocking her back when she intervened, but grabbing onto her hair and managing to toss her over his head despite the size difference, slamming her down mercilessly upon Kamui Woods who was also on the intent to catch him. Not fast enough.

In this tangled mess, the Police had to cease fire. The heroes were going to get caught, worse, might become useless if they continued,though trying to still land a good shot in at the villain was not past their considerations, especially for the snipers who were on the move and relocating. For the majority of this battle however, they are leaving it in the hands of Endeavor and the other pros as efforts shifted to getting Katsuki Bakugou away. He was an asset they all needed.

But Midoriya would not stand being stopped.

He saw everyone as an obstacle he needed to pass and it only pissed him off that they wouldn't let him be, concentrating his full force in one hand even as he dropped his heel onto Enji Todoroki at the comeback, the current _Number One_ crossing his arms to block the strike from above, but still receiving the full brunt of it despite raising his flames to cover himself.

Then when the charged fist hit as a follow up, it sent him like a comet falling, an opening to which Deku had used to erode through a path further and closer in where his _prize_ was, adding more fatalities to his unkempt style of massacre.

"Stop this, Midoriya!"

Oh yes, he never forgot Eraser as the man met him halfway and actually managed to push him back, those eyes the trouble in his whole personality. That man left him in the maws of those villains nearly two years prior these events. How could he forget this helpless twat who didn't do anything to stop the pain he had gone through after his abduction?

But there was nothing he could do in this situation: " out of my way, _Sensei_..." as with One for All, Izuku Midoriya tore through that Capturing Weapon despite it supposedly getting enhanced in preparation for this moment, the villain's willpower more than enough to render Erasure to a fail and, faster than Aizawa Shouta could blink and regain himself, the light vanished from his eyes. "I rather like what I turned out to be..."

The world watched as Villain Deku thrust his fingers into the hero's face and ripped his eyeballs out of their sockets."Who will save you now? You couldn't even save _me_ ," tossing the mangled body upwards before a heated round kick had sent it aside, crashing in the rubble.

 _Where were the other heroes?_ That was everyone's question. _Aren't reinforcements coming?_

To some who bore witness, they were seeing a procession, of endless coffins on their way to their funerals, hearing a distinct requiem and the sounds of a precious yet sorrowed violin...evil was to triumph _this day_.

Though for a spit-second, things appeared to have quieted, a moment standing still, before a fiery explosion could be heard and the tallest skyscraper in the area came toppling over, thanks to Endeavor.

Villain Deku looked up as some fifty or so floors made a vertical dive, a literal concrete tower, towards him with the aid of gravity, with force enough to crush anything and everything, having enough time to frown as he pat his clothes down and straightened his red tie, craning his head side to side to alleviate his tensing shoulders, "And I came dressed up for a date with Kacchan."

Just like that, he was instantly buried in the pile, the ground rupturing into a mass of steal, quaking, too much wreck and damage that the area would be irreparable for a long time. The landscape since the start of this encounter had been redone and leveled enough, no, actually, it was worse than that now.

No one knew what happened, but this was certainly a sign of desperation, to the side of the pros running out of options enough that they could sacrifice even their own comrades to take on this superpower. Wasn't Eraserhead still in that area!? And Kamui. Mt. Lady...the policemen whose families were waiting...

Villain Deku was hard to handle. He was the devil that rose into existence and rapidly conquered where he may, the fault of miscalculation and then, to an extent, a certain predecessor's ego that caused him to obtain this Quirk, and another just as dangerous in that department when he went rogue.

It was too early to celebrate. This would not have dented him at all!Even as the destruction cleared and the dust began to settle and peace seemed within an arm's reach.

Far from that.

As across the fallen building, actually having _that_ serve to distance the pursuers from him, Villain Deku stood, the injured Police Chief raised bleeding in his grasp, another unnamed and upstart hero who was _entrusted_ with Bakugou and the evacuations squashed underfoot. In the circle of his other arm he held close to him his grinning _bride_.

Bakugou Katsuki tossed his head back, leaning it onto that shoulder to look up at his lover, chuckling like the madman he is and already in a heat, panting out but one name, "Deku..."

The other returned a surprisingly gentler smile, getting rid of the body in his grip, shaking the blood off his fingers so that he can nuzzle his beloved's temple, inhaling his scent, "Sorry for being late, Kacchan."

Miscalculation. All of it. Those who had set up this _trap_ and thought not the better of it were all fools. Of course Midoiya Izuku was going to just take it as if it was a stroll in the park. Of course he was just going to get rid of everyone who got in the way.

Who were they kidding? W h o were they actually trying to trick into thinking that there was more they could do to stop him? It was all false hope, plain pretense. For who could stop a villain that All Might himself had chosen to raise?

As for Deku, there was _nothing wrong_ with the world.

Even as, again, Endeavor was charging towards them now, determined to stop the two. As more _miscreants_ on the side of good arrive at the scene to help. He reached to run a bloody hand up upon his now-maniacally laughing lover's neck, staining his skin, directing Katsuki by the chin to give him a kiss, the other so willingly indulged that he instantly melted in their open-mouthed connection.

While his hands were finally freed of the weight constricting them, effortlessly accomplished with a single crush by his _saviour's_ grip, the fuel to his havoc pumping hard through his pores that he was intoxicated by it.

One superpower unleashed another into the already crying world and this will put it into further despair...

"Clean up Kacchan.

"We _still_ have somewhere to go..."

* * *

 _ ***NOTES:**_

 _Polyquirk/the brothers/the new All for One vessel_ \- **see** my Draft Book - BNHA (1) and (2) in the Draft Logs of my AO3. I haven't fleshed those stories yet so the outlining and shizz seen there is all just major spoiling.

 _Quarter million_ \- estimates of killed and wounded in Hiroshima ( **150,000** ) and Nagasaki ( **75,000** ) bombing. Just that in this story, Bakugou could kill off more than the conservative count in one explosion.

 _Jock and Nerd_ \- a _doujinshi_ I used as a basis for the love affair herein questioned. I picked up copies some time back. You can find it with translations online if you want.


	2. Breaking the Indomitable:Villain Kacchan

_Yuri: Rape and evil scenes are my forté, some of my Betas say, but as the one who fleshes out these drafts waay before my re-readers get their hands on them, I cannot begin to describe how I find it scary too._

 _I don't really know why. O_O But the side of me that can think these ideas is frightening..._

* * *

 **Archive Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage, Major Character Death** \- you have been warned.

* * *

The nights he'd spent _taming_ Kacchan were always _filled_ with excitement. That was what his _dark heart_ aimed...

That first time he remembered in fact was of the other almost escaping by attempting a massive explosion in the underground lair. If he, Villain Deku, hadn't nearly ripped that wrist off, he wouldn't have actually listened now would he? An advantage of One for All's sheer power and, given how arduous the upbringing he's experienced in the hands of the villains he now calls his comrades, drugs and a bit of enhancement here and there included, he wouldn't be this _effective_ at getting his long-dreamt-of _obsession's_ attention at all.

He always incurred Katsuki Bakugou's wrath for some reason. Not his affection. Certainly not his love. Which irked Deku especially when they moved into the dorms and found that his childhood friend was always... with - it made him fist his hands and glare at the memory - that Eijirou Kirishima. His biggest competition. To have before believed that _his_ Kacchan and that blockhead were equals - what did that insignificant fucker do to be treated so differently than him or anyone else? The scum!

But that didn't matter anymore...

The day of Midoriya's _first_ birthday as a villain, his _adoring_ League and dotting followers got him th present he never could have imagined. He didn't know how they managed, given UA's close ties with the Police and the Hero Public Safety Commission, the _target_ having been watched over carefully since before by the authorities due to his _special_ form of genius, but they were able to get their hands on Kacchan. Albeit the latter struggled and was not letting up at every turn. Midoriya supposed that they'd managed to sedate him or what somehow since they said it themselves, when they dragged him in here, it took quite the force of effort. Yes, yes...he was something to be trifled with wasn't he?

But who cares? _He_ was within his reach.

When Izuku stepped into that safe room, the lights dimmed low for ambiance with its matching dark luxury of drapes and velvet, no windows, just that one door, in its midst, like a contrasting dream to all this darkness, he saw Kacchan.

Half-naked and somewhat groggy, hands encased in a thick, specialized metal barrel that secured them up above his head, gagged and looking to have been roughed up a bit with some particularly large bruises in places, his childhood friend and _former_ UA classmate looked enticingly vulnerable.

Definitely better than the sickeningly sweet slice of cake he carried downstairs from his party, blowing out the lone candle with an uncharacteristic chuckle once the other began thrashing again, upon seeing him, _his_ Deku, as if he was some apparition haunting.

"Kacchan," Midoriya drawled, taking a finger full of frosting and smearing that over the gag, climbing over his 'friend' to straddle him down by the torso. "Did you miss _your_ shitty nerd?"

* * *

No one knew what happened to Izuku Midoriya.

He vanished without a trace a year ago while out on a school trip, sponsored by UA no less, never to be seen or heard of again, all the tracks supposedly leading to his whereabouts turning cold even as the authorities had completely exhausted every possible means to locate him. Even as their entire class, the Hero Course's 1-A, hung on every tip and hint and looked for him everywhere they could on their own.

Had Bakugou not have his fair share of searching, despite saying that he didn't really care? Because he did, actually. Deku to Kacchan was...supposed to have been his greatest rival. They each had a vow to be the best after all. That Number One spot was their aim.

But where did he go? _What happened you fucking nerd?_ that was what he was dying to ask -the question on everyone's lips. Yet at this moment, it felt unnecessary.

As he stared, wide-eyed, next glaring at the person everyone thought to have vanished into thin air, dressed like that, that devious, utterly fiendish look on his face, hair more tousled than usual, Katsuki Bakugou could easily piece this puzzling mystery together.

Ironic that the moment of reckoning had to be on a day such as this, while he was in a situation that was dire and straining...desperate. Where was he? And the person before him - this was no longer the Izuku Midoriya he knew.

No.

This was not the Deku that had chased after his shadow nearly all their lives. The same back then that still encouraged him to win despite their history. He had finally acknowledged him to be someone worth the fight. To overcome him was to become the best. All that was left was to rise above any level the other will set. Their own words that had been etched in battle and stone.

But that won't be anymore it seems. This was not the _chosen one_ he had decided to surpass. He more of resembled an imp, large eyes filled with blank malice and _this other feeling_ akin to greed as he'd stared down at him, the same intentions Kacchan could feel emanated by that hand that had began ghosting over his flesh albeit a bit too longingly, devouring him by gaze like the cake he carried in with.

...

 _...shit._

* * *

His body writhed around the stabbing pain, the bed creaking as _they moved_ , Bakugou biting down hard on the sheet as he felt something tear, that area where Deku had plundered not meant to be used for this sort of thing naturally, yet here it was the centre of what was happening. He was without a doubt...being _raped_.

How could he have become this strong over a short span of time? Or had that one year been enough because that strike earlier, the repeated blows that rendered Katsuki crumpling, that was in no way a low percent of his One for All.

How powerful was it? That admittedly hurt like a bitch, more than the punishing he'd received from All Might during the finals where they'd -Deku and himself- actually been a tag team. Also that, even faced with one of the greater explosions he had in his arsenal, Izuku Midoriya was still able to snuff it out.

"Don't cause too much damage to the _property_. Weren't we taught that?" he mocked, not referring to the room, but his captive's own body.

Then the last smash sent the other reeling, everything blacking out briefly before a sharp pain that came from around his wrist awoke his struggles. He screamed into a void and it echoed. Deku had already landed more blows than he could count, making sure he was a bleeding mess before...before...

There was no preparation. He was stripped and thrown back over the bed like a doll, his heavy body crashing, immobilized by the beating that only left him enraged but otherwise powerless, his once-classmate on the approach, lewd and perverted in all respects as he sought to thrust rapidly and bruisingly into him.

He couldn't even start the base of his explosions anymore. He had no strength left. His consciousness was oscillating out of bounds and it took all his will to stay awake. Only for him to witness how this once _weakling_ of a childhood friend of his pushed him down with that staggering Quirk in order to clear some space, bridge the gap and, without holding back, penetrate him mercilessly.

There was not a proper definition. The pain that shot up his spine was beyond what he can describe. Ironically, Deku was even whispering lovely little things to him that he couldn't even focus on. As the other thread their fingers together overhead - only so he can crunch down the bones there and quell any further rebellion that might ensue.

Kacchan's body finally gave at that. It had to, all his stamina drained, bleeding in areas and bones broken that he lost awareness of since the beginning of this slugfest. Where he was clearly, despite not wanting to admit it, overpowered by his current captor.

There was no orgasm but that quick hurl into the abyss of a faint. As in the distant consciousness he could still feel that fucking asshole ramming him in with much delight, hysterical almost, fanatical, frantic. But that too was blessedly fading.

It was far from the end however. He was meant to awake to this later: "...we'll be having so muc Kacchan..." was that what he said?

* * *

Someone comes in to patch him up after he's been broken. But this was not like how it was back at school, as the days passed, everything on him just aches. From the top of his head to the soles of his feet to between his legs...and _inside him_ where it was thrashed the most every time. Add that to the fact _whoever_ it was that nursed him specifically left some parts of his body to heal on their own. A deterrent. That way he couldn't use his Quirk to the fullest. Which meant he'd have a harder time to escape.

He had to be cautious then, tried to watch what he did. If he wanted to get out of here, he needed all the power he could muster. But where was this even? He doesn't know for sure. It looked to be just a solid room, with nothing but one way in and out. Plus Deku had his eyes on him almost all the time, watching like a cat...stalking. It was unnerving. Sleep was difficult. Bakugou never knew when he was going to pounce.

But there was barely anything he could do once the villain wanted his way. If he didn't comply, Midoriya had no qualms of making an assault in many a creative way. Like there were times he ordered drugs forced on him to make him docile. He'd suffer withdrawal for days on end after that.

There were also the heavy constraints and the limiters; have him twisted into the most excruciating positions and fucked him come-what-may from any angle, leaving the other exhausted and oftentimes damaged beyond compare.

But his favourite was just breaking Bakugou's bones. The sheer fight his childhood friend puts up before he smashed him in gave Villain Deku such an indescribable _thrill_. It was easy enough to understand, the way that face contorted with glee before he ravished him once he's been rendered helpless in all his shattered glory.

That felt the dirtiest. To someone especially with such pride and dignity. Getting smeared and ripped to pieces over and over. But then he just would never give in...instead, knew the need to come up with a plan, though as time dragged on, it had become nearly impossible to execute anything! Except maybe to play at submission for now, at least until he could manage to save himself.

Bakugou's struggles came less and less then. "Do what you want!" He still often challenged to which the other was more than happy to meet. But there wasn't a huge fuss like before, Deku'd noticed. His Kacchan waited in bed for him, braced himself for whatever was in store, accepting it almost. When his captor ordered him to do something, Bakugou all but tenses yet moves to have it done.

But what fun was it? Izuku Midoriya, transformed into the sadist that he is at present, didn't draw the ultimate satisfaction from bedding his _beloved_ when he'd put up little resistance, letting him fuck him in any way he wanted, Kacchan just gritting his teeth yet spreading his legs. Self-preservation? The feeling wasn't enough!

"Your acts are nothing more but a feint aren't they? When in fact your mind wanders..." Deku accused him one time after punching him onto the bed, Kacchan just quietly obliging plainly pissing him off. He towered over him, stripped off his shirt and vest, leaving the half gloves on to next tear off whatever clothes his quarry still had on.

Katsuki Bakugou had lost weight, but his muscles were still amazingly solid. Ah well. Nothing he can't regain once he becomes _entirely_ his, but first there was one problem Deku needed to address...

At first the villain only kept hinting at it. That there was something grand that he was planning. As if the current situation wasn't as extravagant a gesture as it could have gotten.

What? Weren't these extreme fetishes he'd put him through enough? There was a collection of sex toys in that room now and Midoriya had moved him from one level of pain to the next with them - squeezing, pulling, stoppering. He'd at least used every tube, clamp, cock ring, dildo, vibe and bead on Bakugou once. Enough experience to make him learn firsthand what whips, paddles and other kinks the pervert dreamt of in their sleep.

He had pierced Kacchan in several places as well. Not that Bakugou couldn't take any of that really. But gradually being changed. To become accustomed to it. To realize he'd come to _long_ the treatment... _that_ was the scary part.

He had only recently come to terms with his own vulnerability, but he can't accept the way this was all altering something in him. Since when...had he felt good about this situation?

Alone, he cried. He refused to eat for a while, wondering if the heroes ever made it to the door of where he was now confined. Like they did then. He even admitted to _needing_ it so badly now, unable to do it himself, the damage more permanent in areas beyond what was seen.

Deku's presence used to mean one day has passed. Now he had stopped counting. The other was visiting him more and more frequently anyway. But sometimes he does wonder how long it's really been? If they even searched for him? He could only fend it off for too long. As he curled, naked on the bed, waiting, he could feel his mind eroding in the onslaught...

T h i s...was maybe what happened to Izuku too...

* * *

To what extent was this jealousy? A villain's mind was complicated and was in no way that easy to comprehend. What more since it was Deku? He's never really read his intentions well enough before - certainly not now.

He'd failed to tell how long it's been, being trapped here. The sun never sets nor rises. All there was is this lonesome darkness and the low light, of faceless villains that played his attendants from time to time but they too had become scarce. There was no way to tell if the world was still moving. In a sense it was, just not with him in it, and that was slowly getting to him. Stuck to stagnate, he seemed to be slipping from the realm of reality, with nothing but his thoughts and all this madness for company. Slowly...slowly becoming undone with the pleasured pains and pained pleasures he was made to take.

But the more he succumbed to it, the more things became strange. Deku...was also changing drastically. He was becoming all the more violent, always consumed by some sort of distrust, enough that he had Kacchan moved deeper into this labyrinthine lair of theirs, personally taken cared for by him, hissing at anyone who dared 'take his place'.

...then one time it happened...

He had Bakugou spread out with restraints, and while he hammered into him, was twisting a thin metal rod into his urethra, stabbing at his prostate as his cock was likewise hitting the same place from below. It was an extreme sensation, numbing and overwhelming, denied his release that _his_ Kacchan was surely going mad, even pushed as far as beg for mercy. They'd been at it for some time now, hours counting maybe, who knows? Things like that ceased to be irrelevant in this den, on this bed, in Izuku Midoriya's arms.

Then out of nowhere, Deku bent in and asked, "Are you thinking of Kirishima?"

What? Where...where did this come from?

"I'm...not...what in-" a pained scream and the bound one tossed to the heat, arching to his limits, shameless as he'd been reared here, the one fucking him twisting the metal in suddenly, sharply, scratching him deep. " -hell Deku! Stop...it...

"Please...I can't..."

A plea to deaf ears and glowing, lustful eyes that stayed watching. Even as his body swayed to the monstrous pace, faster as the other sought to empty himself again into Bakugou.

Perhaps this had to do with the last argument they'd had? How could the latter forget when the encounter left him with a dislocated shoulder while trying to shield himself from a blow, Deku angered when Kacchan blindly spat out how it would be better to have someone else screw him than the Midoriya. A spurt of the moment. Something that was soon regretted.

Because Villain Deku didn't like that. The repercussions obvious when he'd rammed him in for the next few hours in full restraints, Bakugou's hardness plugged with a chopstick preventing him from cumming for the same duration. Even when he fell unconscious from the strain. It only continued unto waking to repeat all over again and again and again...

Today was far from the worst of it then, but that was nothing Bakugou was thankful for. This treatment had stemmed from that day and Katsuki knew he...should have just...SHUT- THE FUCK- UP-

Because, despite his mind being muddled like this, pain and ecstacy intermingled, he could see Villain Deku now seeming to have a different agenda in mind altogether. He kept bringing up Kirishima like a mantra of sorts. It was frightening.

"You tightened up. Are you thinking of him again? All while I'm thi inside you?"

"F-fuck- Deku...sto- hnn...STOP!"

How could he even so much as _breathe without consent_ in this situation, straddled on top of his childhood friend, nipples plucked, his stamen stroked but still constrained? How can he do _anything_ when all that was coursing through, pumping and dripping from this body was already the results of a world far and twisted and suffocated by no one else but Izuku?

* * *

It had been a while since Villain Deku came to visit. Bakugou found himself arriving to a point of paranoia over it that whenever he heard voices outside the locked door of his room, he stilled anxiously only to next panic. No good. Wasn't he trying to find a way out? Wasn't he... wasn't he...

Ah, he could not recall. He'd slammed his forehead against the wall some couple times or so to no avail. They've been keeping him in an induced state surely because his mind was swimming to places, scattering in thoughts, dumbing down what otherwise would be one of humanity's most stunning battle senses. He couldn't concentrate. His body was not listening and his hands trembled whenever he tried to move, let alone summon his Quirk.

"Kacchan, did you miss me?"

Deku's voice gave him a start. He actually jumped, heart thumping in his ear like it was going to explode out of his chest, unconsciously sliding to the far side of the bed, acting on instinct. He was, again, in an episode of withdrawal, the medication that's drowned him this long beginning to take leave of his system, but only for that to be replaced by Midoriya's presence.

Bakugou swallowed. Why does everything feel so dry?

The villain continued, "I'm sorry if I took a while to come home. I had some _errands_ to run.

"But I'm here*. And I brought you _something_..."

Villain Deku was grinning. As the door slammed shut and locked them both in, Kacchan could see the shadows shift in his expression, as he put something like a sack it looked to be down, near one of the heavy, weighed chairs and removed the coat thrown casually over his shoulders. A signature piece of his garb he doesn't really slip on. Just an accessory.

Then he took off his vest and loosened the cuffs of his shirt followed by his dark blood-coloured tie, which was among the signals that meant it was time to _play_. Bakugou unconsciously readied himself. But Midoriya didn't move.

Moments passed and it seemed to crawl over the captive.

"I can't wait to touch you..."

Then there it was, that repulsive yet welcomed sensation, the hard palm snaking between his legs that Kacchan parted as if on automatic, a sound close to whining escaping his throat as his hand clasped Midoriya's shoulder for support, his face turned aside baring his neck that the other bit down on to leave his mark.

He got accustomed to being stabled naked. There was nothing but his captor's own clothes between them but that too was soon going for sure, Deku wasting no time of course in claiming his territory by thrusting three fingers in at once.

Bakugou moaned like a whore. This was what he'd been reduced to, a far cry from the promising pro he was expected by everyone to become. He hung fast unto the sensation, hips moving to impale into the surprisingly gentle shove of those digits.

In a sense, he had now become all of Midoriya's -body trained, mind manageable- however Deku was not satisfied with _that_ just yet. He wanted the heart beating within. And to his insane considerations, this would only happen if there was _nothing_ but _him_ in Kacchan's life.

He had actually taken out the first obstacle. There'll be no trouble eliminating the rest-

"You know...Kirishima was asking about you," that name popped up again and Bakugou's eyes cracked open, gaze turning ever slowly to look at the other as if he had heard him wrong. Why this again after so long, and what did he meant by ' _asking_ '?

"What...are you saying...Deku?"

He had brought the sack over, Kacchan failed to realize, until there he felt it was to the side near him like an omen. It looked to be drenched, the content itself solid and sizeable but oozing through its bag with something smelly that was staining the red sheets a shade darker.

Curious.

But Bakugou, slow on the intake, his mind still numb, couldn't make up anything of it. The object in their midst confused him, though with a small hiss he had caught how the villain had pulled his fingers out. Deku moved to loosen the opening of the sack slightly, and show him what was inside, a wicked smile etching on his face.

He looked proud of this...he looked sooo happy...

"You should have seen his face. Do you know he believed me when I said we were _rescuing_ you?"

In horror, Bakugou recoiled, senses suddenly torn out of the mire and into hell again as he fell back, then screamed, then attempted to bolt out of the bed altogether. But Midoriya pulled him back by the hair, with One for All pushing him face-forward to look at the ultimate evil that has been done.

For on that bed, encased within that sack, was Eijirou Kirishima. What _remained_ of him. It was just his head, mouth agape and gurgling blood -the expression gone and lifeless in the attitude of death.

"...no...

"NO!

"DEKU W-WHY-"

He thrashed, but his childhood friend held him steady, actually bent him down even closer to the dismembered portion of his friend's body, as in one go Deku'd slammed into his asshole, beginning to fuck him in a quickened pace, refusing to let him turn away.

It was really Red Riot, trapped in a death stare before him, unable to speak, no longer among the living. _How- how in hell could this happen?! How could Deku have-_

"You liked Kirishima waaay better than me right!? You should be happy with him being here right!?

"WAS HE THE GUY YOU WANTED TO FUCK YOU INSTEAD OF ME!"

Deku's voice was in a craze, repeating over and over how Kirishima will no longer get in the way, that he's gone, that now they can _be together_ formally. No distractions.

While inside Kacchan, the last straw of his being was stretching taut and drawing closer and closer to snapping. The smell of sex, blood and the beginnings of decay. It was all driving him mad! No more! Please! Someone... ANYONE!

 _Don't whisper it over and over, Deku! I beg you..._

"This is all _your fault_ Kacchan..."

* * *

Kacchan was quiet, slumped against Deku whose arms hugged possessively around him from behind, as they lounged on the couch facing the view of the city, all its lights glimmering but holding no appeal to him. Everything just dull and gray to his red eyes...

They finally moved from the basement to a penthouse flat, after a raid by the pros in the wake of Kirishima's murder, where there had been a sloppy trail left though Bakugou knew that it had been on purpose. Playing with the Police. Deku prided himself for being unheard of for now and was keen not to leave any trace of his presence unless he wanted. As if sending the world a sign.

Back to reality.

His captor was basically groping his form, yet instead of protest and disgust normal to what it had been months passed, Kacchan completely met the advancement with zero resistance, eyes glazed over and blank, the expression on his face one resigned to this fate. He was simply looking to one side now, all the fight already taken out of him. What use did it serve him here?

Deku trailed his skin with kisses and bites, suckles that Katsuki Bakugou all but closed his eyes to and moaned for, doing nothing of it even as the other slipped his gloved hand to massage his cock to attention beneath his loose pants. Yes. Just like that, he obeys beautifully, something bitter and revolting rising up his throat but he had developed a habit of holding it down and swallowing. This touch, he will surrender to it yet again, body ready to receive what he must. Driven by a primal urge. How he usually survived another day.

"You aren't thinking of Kirishima again, are you?"

"No I'm not," the only time he ever speaks up was to immediately answer, then he bites his tongue again, even as the mention of that other name brings the pain to his chest, Deku grabbing at his jaw to force on him a deep kiss.

Tears threatening, he continued to deny it, although by the end, he'd gradually break down and mourn: "I'm not thinking about any other guy, damned nerd!"

Nostalgic insults that held no weight, but they seemed to do the trick as Deku did no further harm, just gliding his fingers down that back and began to toy with his anus, grinning from ear to ear whenever Kacchan moaned and buckled.

Kacchan found out early on that _that_ made Midoriya childishly happy, and, for as long as he can bear it, he can use that to stay safe. But in him was a fear. Deku was predatory and had instilled it in him. That if he continued to scuffle, if he so much a of escaping now, he knew what will become of those around him.

Kirishima's head still decorated this room as a constant reminder after all, frozen with that horrid expression and just staring at nothing, whatever words he needed to say remaining unsaid forever. He indulged in a bit of reminiscing, before he tucked away the memory of that shitty hair's smile in the deepest recesses of his mind.

 _Don't tell Deku. Don't._ And it was back to work as his lover.

To focus...to focus on the villain as he was preparing to devour him again. He was certainly making a sacrifice, no, he was _the_ sacrifice itself. He had to be so he can stay clinging unto the life the other now had in his hands. Just as he's done so far, unable or not wanting to displease, the heroes that he somehow used to expect...not at all coming for him. He became less and less aware of them in fact. For Katsuki Bakugou, he was trapped here for good.

He'd honestly notioned he'd be better off dead sometimes. But even that was Deku's decision to make.

So he shall stay here then, crying dry, making pleas and just being a good boy of the moment, riding that cock to completion as best he could, as was wanted, or face even more punishment.

As if his mind had not crumbled enough.

* * *

The first time the League noticed that he was going crazy was when they last saw him look at that head in the glass without moving the whole day. In the secluded penthouse and tower where they were now, under the guard of them, the villains, that dogged and occupied its every corner, not only was it notable that Bakugou was returning to strength, but that he was also slipping into a state.

Because despite Deku stopping to torture the crap out of him now, letting him revive that he could blast his way out of there, their captive had not at all made any effort. He never resumed any form of escape. As if left in chains invisible that, even without the leash or collar or his _keeper_ there, the thought alone manages to hold him back.

Instead, he was often in isolation. There was nothing but this silence coming from him, next, a sudden violence that has had him broken every glass, every furniture he could, walls, areas and people notwithstanding. He would scream angrily and pointlessly but even those would recede at moments when he again would lapse into dreaming.

Just like a caged animal. Feral yet tamed. Dangerous yet under someone's ultimate control. Which served well for Deku whom they always anticipated was wanting to be around more and more, after his _important errands_ , as they plan out their next terrorist attack onto the world.

Although sometimes it was visible, that there were things Katsuki Bakugou still hated, in instances of sanity perhaps when he realizes it, the things that got his stomach turning, the acid rising to his throat and he'd immediately make a mess in the toilet. He took all the medicine they gave to stave this without question, desperately unable to sleep anymore, not until he was held by his lover and wrung dry.

To make matters worse, he began to hear voices, things he said that were coming from that gaping dead mouth in the glass that to him was often about the same thing: "This is all your fault Kacchan. All your fault..."

He believed it to be right. It all is to him, the truth. And they'd watch Bakugou do nothing but crawl into a ball near the table where Villain Deku's trophies of Red Riot and other heroes were displayed, clutching his head, covering his ears, nearly tearing his hair out at times as he repeatedly screamed for the voices to go away.

They didn't. They just grew. They echoed and echoed endlessly in his head, even as he begged, with sobs and much loathing for himself, for this madness to end. Was it not enough!?

Only then did he begin to laugh next. Laughed like he couldn't think of anything else. Laughed like it was the only form of expression he knew.

When Villain Deku found him one day, he was no longer rational. Broken now and haunted by his own guilt and thrice the sorrow, whom once had been Katsuki Bakugou, is now a blank shell, highly explosive, volatile, detrimental.

"Deku..." he willingly embraced him, that this hell should become one and the other would also suffer it with him.

"Deku...I _love_ you..." and this was the only reality he began to see...

* * *

[ An excerpt recording from today's _Hero News_ played inside the UA dorms though technically this had been declared prohibited ]

"...seven months after his abduction, Katsuki Bakugou, missing UA student that's been part of previous villain encounters since he was younger, was seen hurling the severed head of once fellow hero-aspirant and now-late Red Riot, Eijirou Kirishima, down Tokyo Tower.

"Following that, an attack was made by him downtown, under instigation by another now-identified missing UA student from almost two years ago, Izuku Midoriya, who's appeared to have turned villain.

"The explosion created by Bakugou killed nearly 250,000 people, destroying buildings and leveling everything within a ward's* radius, injuring countless others including a number of local pros in what was now being called as the _Greatest Hero Failure_ in history-

"...but what was more horrific were reports the day before when Katsuki Bakugou was said to have broken into his own home and attacked his family, leaving his two older brothers in serious coma and his father dead at the doorstep of the residence...

"His mother is likewise in critical condition-"

* * *

 ** _*NOTES:_**

 _I'm here_ \- All Might's signature mantra if we can call it that.

 _Extra mention of Brothers in the Bakugou family_ \- **see** my Draft Book - BNHA (1) and (2) in the Draft Logs. Spoilers if you're waiting them fleshed out.

 _Ward_ \- basic local entities of Japan; specifically, it's like a municipality.


	3. Caught Crazy

_Yuri: I admittedly cried this chapter. I...can't. (T - T) Also, suicide is not the answer._

 ** _Other warnings apply._**

* * *

They were _victims_. That was the defense on their behalf at the trials. That Izuku Midoriya was kidnapped then tortured, had experienced horrific torments not limited to _rape_ , torture, brainwashing -among other things he'd been subjected to and more, as the tests and psychological evaluations had shown. The same was done to Katsuki Bakugou, this likewise proven, Villain Deku himself even confessing to the crimes and narrating them all in equally vivid detail as if the facts laid open to be dissected, checked then cross-checked, during all of that court drama had not spoken enough. What they had both gone through a highly publicized affair, much talked about even, the Media, the critics and the curious alike, among the unforgiving crowd that weren't able to get enough of their lives.

A _villains_ ' ideals, the crookedness of their minds, the thoughts of their victims, their hurt and anger - be they good or bad press - was still news nonetheless...and it was soaked up by the populace like a sponge in both fear and awe...

It was highly known that they'd both gone insane. Given the berserk way that they'd attacked cities, this was no question, their many _screws loose_ creating for them an Utopian paradise in a head with thoughts not in the right, obvious as they faced the scrutiny of the law and just grinned about it, been in fact diagnosed many things: bipolar, suicidal, schizophrenic, murderous, _worse_...

Yet despite their defense panel exhausting all legal remedies, the sentence had still reached the verdict of _death_ for them both in the end.

For all the other deaths they'd wrought, their only family dragged into even greater pains and the whole world shattering into pieces around what remained of their previous lives as these two, though villains of destruction they may be, were still someone's sons and acquaintances bottom-line. The suffering that exact sentiment alone had brought. They were _victims_ and, the certain unfairness of the judicial system that refused to be made a circus any more than it already has become, all throughout this battle, doubts and apathy thrown into the maelstrom, somehow...somehow it all likewise made them _martyrs_ in the cruel system made up of the _good_ and the _bad_ of those that used Quirks.

The dire results of the _'Failure of Heroes_ ' that now haunts an ailing All Might. All Might who sometimes wished that he was no longer alive to witness all this unfold. Surviving the predictions of his death, only to _die_ a different way. Those two were especially important to him. He considered _this_ all his fault too. He _failed_ them.

He should be the one facing the courts. That is what it should've been for him. They had done nothing wrong but to stick to the path they believed in after all, a path the man walked and exhibited, then, in resemblance to the piper had called others after him. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou the ones in the lead and that he was most proud of, right behind him, bickering as they may.

He thought they'd step to his side and surpass him that way.

It never happened and, for this, the great hero, the former Symbol of Peace, likewise ripped by the incidents, mourned. Alongside everyone who still cared...

What was most terrible was after the ' _execution_ ' was carried out. Far beyond that, it was heartbreaking when their mothers came to see them that one last time then never again. And although peace has once more settled, their cries could still be heard somewhere, a haunting memory of this tragedy.

They were gone after the cremation and, according to the Media, had moved elsewhere with what remained of their lives to hopefully pick up the shards and move on. The two women's hearts were tired. Who could blame them? This has left them cold, empty. Their traces of smiles mere shadows now, hollowed ghosts of a time they were still very happy with their beloved.

For they were the ones who suffered the most loss, with Mitsuki Bakugou suffering perhaps the greater. She _had_ three children and her beloved husband...they were all _gone_ just like that in a heartbeat.

The villains were finally dead.

 _...but that was only a story..._

It was what the higher authorities told the masses to silence their judgement, calm their clamor, henceforth removing their fears and putting the public at ease again. It was necessary, seeing as there were still the fanatical supporters and extremists who wished the two's presence and ruling. Who knew what else the side of the villains would do to return the two upon their _rightful_ pedestal?

It was better off believed that they were dead. Even when in fact they _weren't_. But why and how was it possible? People saw the execution before and after it happened, the announcements of the time of death, eve the disposal to at last give the urns to their mothers...

Naomasa Tsukauchi who had risen in rank, that's who, he made it happen. As a final favour to All Might and others who pleaded everything for Villain Deku and his Kacchan to be given the chance. Never mind if the battle to restore them to health would be as great and as difficult the challenge, just as long as they were taken _back_ to where their lives were supposed to be.

A far-fetched request, but given the unusual circumstances, the guilt of the other heroes too who eventually supported the move, and for the sake of the matriarchs who likewise loved them both, the public sentence was overturned in _secret_. Because perhaps there was still hope. That somewhere in these corrupted, apparently disturbed villains, were still those two, sick and suffering and still in need of rescue from what they had become...

* * *

In Tartarus where the world had no claim and the villains had no power was that state-of-the-art facility housing _them_ , the two _special_ cases borne from the now mostly-viewed _negligence_ of the pros, a serious accusation to the ranks of heroes, but then given the results, looked to be right and true. Thus everyday there was strife. It was a race to save these minds before they deteriorated further, to put them back on track, even as those who knew of the secret were likewise in a storm themselves, arguing whether or not this had been the better choice.

They were getting treatments for various things - mental, physical, among others, emotional - with a regimen and program involving some intense and often revolutionary form of rehabilitation specifically reserved for their demented states. All Might was there like the guardian that he is almost all the time he can, volunteering, taking responsibility like he should. But he's become all the more detached to the world. With reason.

He couldn't look their mothers in the eyes. At times when he crosses paths with them, and this was often, when he sees the two women tirelessly visiting their children, he couldn't stare at them straight. It wasn't that they blamed him openly, but there was a subtle resentment and tension he's been feeling between them, both Mitsuki Katsuki and Inko Midoriya with this atmosphere surrounding them, not needing to say it but perhaps have both seen him as the very _cause_ of all that's occurred, of their sons ending in this _place_ unable to live any life at all now.

He deserved it. Their scorn, if any, if none, there should be. Compared to what happened to young Bakugou and young Midoriya, that wouldn't even suffice at all. Every day seeing them that way, it only added to the heaviness he felt inside.

Watching them as time passed was excruciating, far from pleasant with the incessant mumbling and threats, Midoriya a menace in many ways, always taunting and laughing to himself, that innocent face betrayed by the monster grin and eyes that told of all the blood, all the lives he had wasted, a number of which were those he had known. Nonsensical as he'd clawed through the walls of his padded room and stripped it to threads.

The only thing that kept him from totally going bonkers was the fact that Bakugou was in the other room beside him, separated only by a thick and highly unbreakable wall, transparent so he could still see him, with small holes to allow them to talk. As long as the other was close by, he didn't seem to want to jostle so much, he took his medication and was keen to have conversation though those things usually end up morbid.

Yet Bakugou kept banging his head on that separation until he bled, hands still contained as a necessity, and the sight of him getting marred or crying for no reason was making Midoriya antsy, enough that it was still a danger to step into their periphery, the last careless doctor who did so to inspect them, thinking it was safe after a dose of relaxant, ended up with his head smashed through the wall, the blood smeared by Deku and the lifeless, headless corpse only cleaned out after they'd successfully sedated the prisoner though that took some time as well.

To which Bakugou only laughed seeing it, "Stupid Deku..." slumping to the floor with a smirk. "Fucking retard-"

No one was certain for sure that there would be a recovery. Both of them seemed too far gone that this goal was too obscure to see.

* * *

But there had been a glimmer. It dawned one time when everyone least expected, right when it seemed all hope was lost for good. Katsuki Bakugou...had come back from the dead.

"All Might?" it seemed like eternity, the first time he said the name again, but that day, out of the disappointment that's settled within everyone's minds, the tiredness to their bodies, just right after another round of medical sessions, Bakugou broke free from his stupor.

It was quite the shock, as he looked up and through the monitoring glass with a deeply saddened expression on his face, no regard for the others there, not familiar with the doctors and aids, but able to focus with a certain hint of knowing upon the lone figure he recognized in the mass, of the retired hero and his haggard, even more shrunken visage.

He called out to him once more, "All Might" then next said something that was by now the obvious root that's started him on this road to madness. "Deku

"...Deku killed Kirishima, All Might.

"And I let him do it."

Bakugou was so often very conscientious, little did anyone know. He always had a tendency to bottle it up inside him and feel guilty regarding matters even if those said matters weren't his own design to begin with. He had this tendency to frustrate over his own failings and, although was able to regain the momentum when he himself was shattered, would take the longest time to recover. Not telling anyone of it. Not showing anyone of it because to him that was a weakness.

Such was his state within. His under-confidence detailed in a different way, opposite what everyone sees, too good at everything that he appears to not have worries at all yet can most of the time be so hypercritical of himself if he falls short of the height he was always believed to be able to reach.

To fail to save someone was a loss to Bakugou.

Like in Kirishima's case.

How he sees himself just as culpable as the one who snapped that neck and pulled the head off. As if he was the one who _murdered_ Red Riot, his friend, and, yes, the only person to have held that high esteem from him. It was _his_ voice that he always heard in his head...

Without even the permission, the frail Symbol of Peace flung the doors open to that chamber and rushed in, to the caution of the guards but, seeing this all unfold, did nothing to stop him. He was inside the room in an instant, reaching out to Bakugou who was still being shackled down, all with his own sorrows weighing upon his shoulders, his own terrible feelings of disgrace beating within his chest.

These two...Midoriya and Bakugou...they were very dear to the man. He could't help but feel ashamed. But one of them was here now. He has returned and, although it would be hard to make up for it, Yagi Toshinori, not as All Might, pulled his former student into a hug, a hand cradling the other's head as he began to sob.

"Young Bakugou..."

He had awakened, and the man could only begin to imagine the hurt and pain and even fear, hate among other negative things, that he felt at that moment. It must have been altogether terrible, to remember what was done to you and what was done to others due you.

"Was it...all my fault?" was what Bakugou'd asked the older of them, only for his heart to sink further the farther he delved into recollection of all that's past, the many lives he's taken, as the images of his kills and blood and lunacy crossed his mind, filling his consciousness with a taste even worst than bitter acid.

How repulsive of a human being he had become! Katsuki Bakugou visibly shook and, scorning himself for everything, simply broke down and wailed in tears.

All Might did all he could to support him, such a fragile thing in his arms, patting that back gently as the other wallowed in his misery, the only form of comfort the man could provide at the time. He had no words to encourage. He could not find advice. Thus this was the only gesture he could extend to at least alleviate this sadness. There was not a description to this agony. And he would not say he understood because he clearly does not; that would be an insult to the younger one's suffering.

Everyone's resolve that day shattered at the sight and at every word that took Kacchan a long time to say, this being the first of so few opportunities that were clearly denied him while in the hands of the malefactors that had rendered him a rivened mess.

They were able to pull him back, true, a feat with which they doubted but accomplished, though it was to only have brought him home at such a heartbreaking way.

The staff were all in tears as well...

But they had done the right thing...

The Team at Tartarus was able to save him...

* * *

Whenever Kacchan passed the cell from his new room on his way to treatment, he often found himself _staring_ at Izuku Midoriya, still a case that hadn't been solved, stained a villain through and through with a mentality still dancing by its bare threads. But only looking up until the other would begin to regard him with a grin, "Should we _play_ again, _my_ Kacchan?" is what he'd ask.

Bakugou would be sent hurrying off in a fit, that hand pressed to the glass and sliding it down as if caressing his body making the Kacchan remember the sexual abuses Deku'd put him through, his mind still reeling from that. It still haunted him that his stomach turned.

So then they advised him not to get involved. They took him the long way around and soon moved him to an upper floor afterwards, one with the view and sunshine which they said was good for his recovery. The sea was beyond. The city and civilization even farther off. A place he does not see himself being part of again. This was still the bottom of the pit after all, and he was still a convicted criminal. Never mind if he was not aware of his actions. It was only enough that he'd _done_ them to qualify...

"Here, Katsuki, I peeled you some oranges."

His mother had been always there. But he's never really talked or even spoken a single word to her yet this far into the setup. He sat in his bed quietly, not making a fuss as she was nursing him, no scuffle or complaints and what might have been a fierce rise of tempers as he wouldn't even had stood to be told of what to do. He didn't find himself capable to be her 'son' again. He was likewise afraid to ask about their _family_ , though he knew gravely of what he had caused and what had become of them.

However, in spite of all this, despite his distancing, the love of a mother was _never_ prone to falter. It was the strongest there is. She still cared for him greatly, told him that it was all right, that all that matters for now was for him to regain himself from this tragedy. They can work on it a day at a time, and he can be sure she would support him regardless.

He was first and foremost _her Katsuki_ , and she never failed to say it in repeat. Before the convict, the villain, the endeavoring hero, the boy with the 'stupidly awesome Quirk', he was and always is her child, the baby she bore into this world... There is _nothing_ to change that.

...oh if only it was easy to be convinced by this reasoning...

For Kacchan knew that somewhere else within this facility, another woman like Mitsuki Bakugou was still trapped in grief. Another person that he likewise felt extremely indebted to since, the same way they were not able to save him then, he, in a way, was unable to save her son.

What became of Deku, beyond his own reservations and antipathy at what he'd gone through in his hands, began to fill Kacchan's thoughts all the time.

Something needed to be done...

* * *

The siren shrieked in Tartarus, indicating an escape, loudly that everyone was immediately alerted and dispersed to their posts, securing the criminals whom in their cells have began to stir and jeer. As the bars fell hard upon their doors in layers, the gates shut off and sealed, the whole island automatically put on a lockdown, thinking that whomever set this upon themselves were practically _mental_ , though who wasn't in here in the first place? They also thought that it would be a great mockery to the authorities if the said attempt does succeed, hopeless the case for all that now belong here, some of whom have decided that even _death row_ looked a better option. They're not going to let him get away.

But as the authorities scattered to apprehend the prisoner or prisoners in question, flooding all the doorways and searching all the possible escape routes, it became evident that there was something _strange_ about what was going on.

For fact, there were no escapees.

They only saw Katsuki Bakugou walking towards one place in Tartarus that they never expected him to go to after his prior recovery...

* * *

He was heading towards Villain Deku's solitary room, never mind if he had to blast his way around, but destroying paths and passages, melting and collapsing the entrances, harrying the elevators, the stairs. He was technically going the other way, deeper down the bowels of Tartarus instead of _out_ , getting into the maximum security area, past floors and doors where he knew some other notorious villain lurked. Yet not nearly as notorious as he despite his age.

He was once more in the use of his Quirk. Far from their belief and what the doctors said that he had lost the power which had somewhat faded despite his recovery. It was all a matter of will, Katsuki unable to wield it for some time only again able to manifest it in full force once he'd decided what he'd _have_ to do. In that moment when he realized that he _needed_ to set his plan into action.

He did admit that he was forced to go to this extent. He was never dumb. Swiping the necessary access and figuring the codes became a hobby of his as a villain however disassembled his mind had become. But needing to steal a few other things, the thought in itself was the most punishing since he was always under constant watch and monitoring. To pretend he was docile and morose. It had become a game. But he needed what he needed, and complete them all he did. The rest he left up to his Quirk.

With explosions then, he cleared the way, only to close it up behind him. But this was in an attempt to isolate _them_ _both_ , or, if that failed, to make time with whatever he had in mind...and he did have a lot on his mind...

When he reached the door, the villain within looked to be asleep, or drifting, he cannot tell, Deku facing the other way and not even noticing that he was no longer alone. But far from what Katsuki Bakugou did with the other thresholds found in the levels above, he only silently inserted a key and broke it into the slot with this one, after typing the necessary code he'd obtained from watching finger movements and hearing keypad notes, making sure to leave the control panel destroyed for last just as he stepped in and locked the hatchway shut behind him.

This was like the room they had kept him in before. It was reinforced for safety, nullifying more or less one's Quirk while at it. Yet Deku could have punched through with One for All if he wanted, however, Kacchan figured, he must have been muted down with medicine too.

Drugging him while attempting to cure him. _Isn't that counter-productive?_ He tried to kid with himself. He couldn't. In the same room with the other again, he found his heart pounding, the terrors all coming back. But he was not going anywhere anymore...

"Deku..."

He let his voice do the job of calling the other's attention, although he swallowed a lump down his throat in effort. This cell reminded Kacchan of Midoriya's dorm space back in UA, filled with memorabilia and collectibles of the hero they both looked up to yet looked at in different light. Must be Inko Midoriya's doing? Perhaps auntie thought this would be of any help.

But when would they understand that the _shitty nerd_ was already far too deranged to be rational? He'd known this since _that day_ he was abducted and, sent to Deku's charge, was owned by him. His body sure remembers and it trembled, as he stepped over what remained of all the things that used to be Midoriya's treasures, seeing what was stark contrast to the white of the immaculate floor -an ataxia of pieces, of All Might's heads torn from their figures' bodies, strewn all over. Much like how it had been with Kirishima. It was revolting.

"Deku...I came for you."

Only at a second call and when he was closer did Izuku Midoriya turn, large eyes in the same blankness that met him the first time he found out he was still alive. It still gave him the chills, made him shiver inwardly, suddenly facing a blast of sick nostalgia that seemed to fork at his insides.

He couldn't understand it, or he truly did for what it was and it only made him want to hurl. But he didn't come here to feel _that_ at the moment. Katsuki Bakugou didn't run away.

He was _done_ **running**.

* * *

It took them some time to get through all the debris, some areas where Bakugou'd exploded rendered beyond repair that they had to find other ways in, though stunned that despite all that chaos to the structure, he, the culprit they were chasing deeper into Tartarus, had actually left the cells unharmed. As if he didn't want any other to escape as he himself was not appearing to be doing that.

He likewise left his mother unconscious in the room upstairs, tucked in bed, sleeping peacefully with his smiling picture to one side clipped with a small note that none had touched and read. As if feeling that she'd be in harm's way, or that she would see him _this way_ , he'd rather she not at all be aware, leaving only that one happy memory behind, instead of the knowledge of whatever it was he was seeking at the moment. Absolution perhaps or vengeance- it wasn't hard to realize he was heading to Villain Deku with either of these intentions.

So they raced against time, combining all their efforts, All Might keeping distance behind but staying closely, wanting to see if he perhaps can still reason with Katsuki, another thing he was not able to anticipate being the fact that his former student had remained unstable, Bakugou's mentality ever since waking perhaps a tide of depression, supposedly clearly enough revealed when he catches him from time to time looking dully outside the windows like the world had ended and there was nothing more to look forward to. Again, he should have taken the hint. His senses had dimmed at knowing. How could he have not seen _this_?!

When they reached the solitary room, it was at that point that they saw Bakugou stab Midoriya, yet instead of a gush of blood, all they witnessed was the crumpling of the other's form, his weakening, hand reaching up to touch the cheek of his assailant only to fall short, slumping onto his Kacchan's arms, finally unconscious. The latter had seduced him into trust, just like he'd _always_ done, Deku unfailingly the one to fall mesmerized by this more powerful and gifted childhood friend of his. The reason why he chased him and wanted to be recognized by him. Right now however, that paled to matter as much. I won't matter anymore.

As everyone asked what was in that syringe Bakugou'd used, the thing dropping to the floor to shatter its needle, nearly all the contents empty except for this slight shade of a liquid. The doctors coming with all suddenly gaped when they recognized it. It was the anti-Quirk serum from Eri-chan.

"I'm no good at figuring out All for One yet so I borrowed a dose," and he confirmed their suspicions as his voice punched through the intercom -one way only they noticed.

Somehow, Bakugou had managed to smuggle the shot of the drug with him, the boy always quick of wit and accurate that he could perceive so far ahead. This thing he just pulled off in fact, was done at such precision that he knew they would never have stopped him despite how much they'd wanted to. And he's decided not to listen to reason. They _needed_ to listen to him instead.

"Stay there," he told everyone even as they scrambled to get to them both seeing as how things were going South, the controls exploded far from recognizable that they knew they had to pry the hatchway itself open somehow now, calling for more capable hands from upstairs.

He took away Midoriya's Quirk, that he readily admitted to, but this for him was not the pinnacle and he'd have to do something more _extreme_ , that way, he can ' return the world to the way it was ' without him...without _them_.

"Young Bakugou, what are you thinking?" He saw All Might mouth those words but he didn't pay attention. He simply moved him and Deku to a more comfortable spot...

"Failing to save _you_ was my downfall as a hero," they saw his tears began to slide down his cheeks as he uttered this, cradling Izuku Midoriya's limp head on his shoulder, tipping his chin up to reveal that neck, pulling him into the X of his embrace as he clasped the area nearest the throat and its veins but didn't strangle, leaning back against the padding where they ended up at the far end of the room. He also took his own neck into his other palm, continuing on with his words as he stared up at the face of those there, the horror and sadness that stained those faces.

These were the people that helped him _come home_ , even if it was just for a while. He'd have to disappoint them one last time. "Failing to save _myself_ was my choice."

Toshinori Yagi grasped the situation perfectly at those words, the pained expression in those already lifeless red eyes. But it was something he cannot accept. He cannot, for the love of them both, take what was going to happen. But what could he do? What could he do besides this? To just watch and to again mourn slowly as what was to happen next sent a shiver like cold water pouring down the his back.

He broke into crying himself, calling out their names. They were within his reach...but they were two he could not save. Would the heavens not let him? Was this his punishment?

"No...please, son, do not do this! YOU CANNOT!"

Oh but he can. In fact, he was the only one who could, the only one who would, and for that alone he should, to rid the world of the wrongs they had pursued and the justice that all their victims had not received.

"In the end, Number One was all but a hoax, as we only ended up destroying ourselves."

Pure, concentrated nitroglycerin, mixed with the Quirks he took from his brothers, it was now atomic in nature, creating a bomb that when highly compacted, especially secluded in a space like this, could create an explosion that would incinerate even himself, Bakugou knowing since this all began up to only what level it was that his body can tolerate. Higher than that...and he was dead. What more to Deku now that he's become Quirkless once again.

This was a suicidal pact. The heart in All Might twisted. He could only reach up to the glass and say it again, "...no...young Bakugou..."

"I'm sorry, All Might. We knew you had high hopes. But..." he looked him in the eyes and smiled, the realest, most genuine smile he could leave him as the sign of a true hero, admitting to himself that finally, finally, there was some semblance of peace that he felt at what he was about to do, as his palms heated and then began to ignite and scorch skin. "It's not Deku's fault he failed.

"He's such a shitty nerd after all."


	4. Awake

He woke up as if pushed through the deepest waters and into a bevy of cold sweat, would have screamed really but his senses had first taken notice of the dark then the seeming silence with only the sound of his breath punctuating it as he tried to rake in the air into his lungs. Despite himself however, his body was still shaking, reeling from the experience, wanting to call _that name_ above all else in the moment to make sure, but then his instincts had stopped him.

He knew where he was suddenly.

This was Heights Alliance.

...they were still at the dorms.

Following yet another kidnapping attempt on his childhood friend, Izuku Midoriya, had rather began getting spontaneous nightmares of what life would be like if he were a villain. Like last week, he had a dream where he attacked and _massacred_ 1-A, the sheer exhilaration that brought and the dread he felt once conscious. Then three days ago, it was all about how he managed to kill Todoroki-kun, bashing his skull open then tearing him limb from limb, the literal sense of abhorrence that brought when he sat up in bed. Then finally yesterday, as he'd come to be apprehensive of, it was now all about abducting Kacchan and...and...he couldn't seem to bring any word to light about that. Right now, he hated it just as much.

Everything seemed connected, each nightmare playing like a sequel to the last, each just as vivid as the other in this same theme of crime that it all felt utterly real. He for that matter swore he could taste the blood and the pulsating insanity, feel the bones crack under his hands, the death, Kacchan's despair -that act of violation that made his naked skin prickle in disgust, in utter loathing due his own righteous self and what he's become in those moments crowned by such helplessness. That all collapsed into this seamless story, giving him the shivers because he literally still remembers them even after his eyes had opened to reality.

He seemed unable to wake up from it as well, gripped by its tendrils all the time, struggling to break from this spell but not allowed to until the whole scene has played out. It took all his effort to pull from that every time and, with it, he was most always zapped of strength.

But he was awake again. _Thankfully_. He was here again in this body as it should, finally able to even his breathing as he reached for the water bottle he'd stored aside, but eyes traveling elsewhere at _who else_ was with him, feeling it safe to check now.

There, resting beside him, was Kacchan, head on the same pillow where he had but some moments ago dreamt the next installment of this crazy series of nightmares.

He had to see if he was just fine, but it looks like he too was unchanged, unaffected, deep in sleep with his face a bit more serene than what people would see everyday. They were still in UA, _together_ , in fanboy Midoriya's room that _his_ Kacchan finds too nerdy to visit, brazenly honest as he is always with his words, but sleeps in anyway. They have sex here at any time they were able, in fact, it was but just some hours ago maybe when _that_ happened. His... _boyfriend_ , as he can now in secret claim him to be, clinging on to him while he went _plus ultra_ with it a smidge.

Kacchan liked that. When he uses One for All to move but a bit faster, go a bit deeper, hit him a bit harder. Deku'd then be treated to a side he doesn't get to see normally of him, that is, the Katsuki Bakugou everyone knew to be headstrong and crass, becoming a hot mess, moaning his name into his ear, "Izuku...Izuku..." in between melted pants over and over, shaking his hips like crazy around where he was being penetrated by Deku, trying to tone it down but can't so desperately he'd let the latter kiss him down instead.

 _Shit_ , enough recollection! He was getting turned on. He can't wake him up with _that_ or Kacchan will be damning him all day. He lowered his face to kiss his lips gently instead, carefully, just a light press which was enough for now. It made him happy to be alive.

But to which Kacchan still stirred and roused to however, Deku freezing up, caught in the act.

"What's with you?"

The immediate narrowing of his fierce red eyes, a small yawn, and then the usual tint of heat to his face that he'd turned face from, realizing he was naked in bed with his lover hovering over him.

"N-nothing...nothing Kacchan, didn't mean to wake you," said Deku in a low voice, not wanting to be pushed away in his own room, although that's happened several times before since they had become lovers.

"Go back to sleep shitty nerd..." and with those words trailing in the dark, Kacchan tossed and turned his back, pulling the covers half over his form, looking to have instantly been knocked back to sleep, which was too fast, if Deku should later ponder about it, pretty much the mirror of his awesome wit, sense and reaction time if there could be something he'd make a comparison to.

Yet for the moment, Izuku Midoriya merely stared, at such a fine spread of muscles on that body displayed shamelessly before his eyes. He was tempted to reach. He stopped himself though. He sighed it out.

Here was the strength he admired, the firm disposition that he's known and come to love, crude attitude and foul mouth and the explosive personality -all of that. Ah, he will never stop chasing after this person, even after they become pros and, perhaps, even more of competition. Better if he can also stand by his side _forever_ , or, if he should be Number One someday, Midoriya was hoping to have him right there too.

"I love you, you know?" and he whispered, whether his lover would have heard that or not, planting a few more even lighter kisses on that back and shoulder, twice careful as to not disturb his Kacchan's peace any more than he already has, spooning him just as lovingly and letting their shared heat align like their heartbeats, to help lull him to a _hopefully_ more peaceful kind of sleep.

Though it was even better as Katsuki again turned with a small groan, a touch annoyed as he narrowed his eyes at him. Oh. He was again awake, "S-Sorry Kacch-" but this time, there were no words. Instead, he offered his lips, Deku claiming them and smiling inwardly both in relief and adoration, before he rolled them both on the bed to top the other, pushing the covers off and aside.

It smelt like sex and nitroglycerin, the body pliant and docile beneath him when the kiss broke. Kacchan was breathing heavily, the sleep replaced by lust in his gaze. But that's the best kind of mix. Like this, it was cozy. With _him_ , it was bliss...

However, these mad dreams. He must just be really tired lately, he'd mused as his eyes drifted to what was below, noting how hardness was met with equal hardness, aiming to drown in a different kind of passion as fingers followed. Why can't he shake this feeling even as the heat rose all around him and he once again took his gentle time undoing the other, his beloved in his arms grinding up to him as easily as he was grinding him down?

Because at the back of his mind, there came the impish laugh of a darkness that was sure to devour him if he let it. His aspirations...there were equally many ways it can go wrong after all.

For Villain Deku would always be lurking.


End file.
